


Flowers in her Hair

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ealdor, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, One Shot, based on Series 4 episode 11, cute flowery relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on Series 4 episode 11)<br/>Arthur, Merlin, Tristan, Isolde and Katia arrive in Ealdor and spend a few days there. This is when Arthur realised how much he loved Gwen and Merlin realised how much he loves Katia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly started writing this one day and found it slightly cute and I wished to store it somewhere. 
> 
> The titles is bad, I really couldn't think of one XD

Visiting Ealdor may be the only time Katia could ever forget her duties a princess. She would love to say now that this was one of those drop in visits to see how everyone was but it was not.   
Merlin, Arthur and Herself had been running from Agravaine for a number of days now. Acquiring Isolde and Tristan on the way (though she would say it was from Isolde’s injuries that forced Tristan to reluctantly join them). Seeing the quaint little village made her smile, as it made Merlin smile, which made her smile more seeing her beloved’s happy face as he ran into his mother’s arms. All she longed now was to get changed out of her clothes and into some clean ones before wearing her traveling clothes once more in order to flee. Katia knew that they would never be fully safe here, it would only take a day, maybe two, before Agravaine would be forcing his way through the village, searching every inch for the ‘fugitives’. After giving Hunith a swift hug, Katia was led away to a villager’s house to get change. Basic clothes never bothered her, sometimes she yearned for it. To not have to wear some grand dress made from the finest silk full of embroidery and extravagant jewellery. Especially corsets, which she always said would be the death of her. She quickly removed her off coloured pale green top (which unfortunately had a small corset style belt at the stomach) and slightly darker than nude trousers and put on the dress the villager had prepared for her. A high collared pale peach-like pink dress with slightly darker pink embroidery patterns on. The sleeved were only short; coming just above her elbows and a silver belt was placed around her waist. She upbraided her hair and left it loose, not caring how messy it looked. The gown was basic for Katia yet seemed to be rather extravagant for the villager; she presumed this dress may have been worn for an occasion, a date or a wedding maybe. She stopped assuming, thanked the villager and headed outside to talk to Hunith.

Seeing Arthur and Gwen, who was currently residing in Ealdor, made Merlin happy. To see Arthur’s sad face now being graced by a smile was a lovely sight. They had been in Ealdor for three days now and Agravaine had still not reached them. Merlin was helping his home village any way he could, whether it was feeding the pigs, tending to the crops, he did it all. It also made Merlin smile when he saw how well his mother and Katia got along, how Katia was willing to help out any way she could. Cooking, cleaning, it was hard to think she was a princess and not a peasant or a serving girl.   
Merlin was tending to the crops that day. He looked up and wiped his brow, he had forgotten how hard this was; being a man servant to Arthur almost seemed like a luxurious life compared to this. He still didn’t feel like he fitted in here, still felt like an outsider because of his magic. Merlin looked across to where the well was, noticing Katia sat on the floor. He watched her for a while as she sat with the young children as they listened to what she was saying, presumably stories, and placed flowers in her hair. He let a smile creep across his face as it reminded him how much he loved her.   


She spent most of the past three days with the children in between fighting practices with Arthur. Katia felt like this was one of the ways she could help the villagers. She loved children and did not mind looking after them and playing with them as their mother’s worked in the house.   
At night sometimes she would lay awake thinking how nice it would be to not be a princess and to be a peasant or a serving girl. To be able to live off the land and not having to worry about the threat of being assassinated. Back where she came from she would often spend time with the children of the court and even now in Camelot she spent time with them. With Lady Eyela and Lady Lillian’s daughter’s Esme and Lucie. She remembered one winter, the first time she had ever seen it properly snow in Camelot, she was attacked with snowballs by children who did not realise that it was her. Instead of being angry she joined in. She turned over in the bed to fall asleep, feeling Merlin’s warm hand resting gently on her hip. She fell soundly to sleep with the thoughts of her life still swirling in her head.


End file.
